


Rodent Requiem

by furloughday



Category: Animaniacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furloughday/pseuds/furloughday





	Rodent Requiem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CG).



_They're Pinky and The Brain / Yes, Pinky and The Brain / One is a genius / The other's insane. / They're laboratory mice / Their genes have been spliced / They're dinky / They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain / Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain / Brain._

Scene opens on a large and twisted building. It glows eerily green in the dark of the night, and electricity crackles from the large neons declaring the place "ACME LABS". Inside. The biogenetics lab is a small one, ill kempt and shabbily furnished. All chairs are rolly and missing at least one of their wheels, and the countertops are littered with crumpled papers of half-formed plans. The glassware alone is in prime condition - beakers, test tubes, and Erlenmeyer flasks glint happily in the dull light.

A man is seated at one of the far desks. He is wearing a lab coat and muttering over calculations in a dirty notebook, frazzled, the real mad scientist type. Next to him is a small machine with a mess of wires sticking out in all directions.

The man's muttering becomes frenzied.

"Now this goes here, yes yes carry five, and this, why yes." He scribbles crazily in his book. After a few moments, he cries out in victory and pushes a button on the machine before him. He then rushes across the room, to the open window and catches a fly in his fist. He then runs back to the machine and places the fly between two wires, clamped in there. His left eyebrow twitches. The machine begins to buzz. The buzz drowns out the whirring of the fly's wings.

There is an explosion of green light! The fly is caught up in a box this time, its body at least five times its normal size. The scientist rushes out, slamming off the lights, leaping out the doorway, and the glow of the still-powered machine is all that is left.

The minutes stretch. After a moment, there is a stirring sound, like small feet on pebbles, and the squeaking of metal. It is coming from a cage in the corner, overlooked and rickety, and upon closer inspection the forms of two mice can be seen inside.

The night stretches on, timeless, and the small sounds of stirring are intermittent but consistent. Zoom to the cage. Minutes pass. Finally, one mouse speaks.

"Gee, Brain!" His enlarged eyes bulge in horrifying excitement. His frame is stretched and thin from too much animal testing. "Whaddaya wanna do tonight?"

"Same thing we do every night, Pinky," the other intones, ominous. "Try to take over the world!"

This mouse, head like a cue ball and body not at all equipped to support such a hefty noggin, grins at his evil plans. His small pink digits scrunch into the stressed form of a fist, eyes lighting briefly like struck matches, and then he reaches out through the bars to pick the lock with a rusty bit of wire he's saved for just this occasion.

Pinky looks on with the sort of content happiness that is only seen on the faces of the truly deranged.

"Come Pinky!" Brain cries to his lanky companion. "Time to put my plan into action."

"Just a sec, Brain! I think I'm finally winning!"

Pinky has been running the mouse wheel for three days now.

"By utilizing special electrical currents," Brain tells him. "And pressing that large red button on the machine there, I should be able to enlarge myself to at least three feet tall. In doing so I will be nearly as tall as a small child and will be able to cleverly disguise myself as a human. From that point, I will easily be able to rise to power, first infiltrating the schools and then working my way from a string of small time desk jobs into upper managerial tier, and from there THE WORLD."

"Bu' how, Brain??" Pinky's look is a goofy one, but Brain has always suspected that Pinky is cleverly covering up some extreme well of intelligence. "Who'd wanna hire you?"

"Using my knowledge of human subjects such as animal anatomy and ethical testing on our furry friends, I shall be able to woo them all into thinking I am one of them," At this Brain laughs manically. He laughs so hard that his small body curls into itself and Pinky slows running and then hops to his side to poke him in the back. Brain strikes Pinky across the head with the rusted wire.

"NARF!"

"Come, Pinky," Brain says. "The time is now."

The two skitter quick-pawed to the machine whose button pulses an hot ruby. Brain steps gingerly between the pincers that had recently held the fly. He looks to Pinky.

"Now, Pinky, I want you to press this button. Do so quickly. I may feel some pain, but it's a small price to pay for the glory of overthrowing the entire democratic system."

"Astonishin' Brain! Will it also turn you into a fly?"

"No, Pinky! It will turn me into a veritable supermouse!" Visions of his glorious future as dictator of the entire planet (then, the UNIVERSE!) glitter like diamond dust behind his over-electrified, medicated brain.

"Egad Brain! Brilliant!"

Pinky takes a few steps to the button, scritches a claw over the surface, then smiles a great, frightening smile.

"Now Pinky! NOW! "

Pinky jumps on the button, the machine makes a horrible noise. And Brain, BRAIN -

Pinky awakes from rolling in his sawdust. Ah, just a dream. A dream of what is to come. He watches as Brain paces the cell, knowing his master will succeed very soon, and soon they will be able to eat all the cheese and plastic they've dreamed of. Pinky stretches, rolls around once more, and gets up to resume his infernal wheeling. The cycle continues.

_Before each night is done / Their plan will be unfurled / By the dawning of the sun / They'll take over the world._


End file.
